moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Erzsibet Mara
Erzsibet Renata Mara is an arcanist, and practitioner of the dark arts. Her affinity for destructive, fel magic and demonology has led her to live mostly estranged from her family. The only daughter of Count Janos Mara and his wife, Lady Annika, she was born with every advantage one might expect as the child of two aristocrats. Appearance Average in height, she appears to be no older than thirty. With a slender frame, she is just shapely enough to garner attention, and seems quite frail--obviously ill-suited to physical combat of any kind. Her hair is dyed black as night, accenting a somewhat pale complexion, and nicely complimenting her green eyes. Despite using little makeup, save for a touch of dark mascara and nail polish, she clearly takes the time to make herself as attractive as possible. She favors silver and diamonds, each piece of jewelery carefully selected to compliment her style of clothing. She favors dark, elegant gowns, exquisitely tailored to accentuate her figure, and made from the finest silks and shimmering samite. Although it is seldom seen, she rarely goes out in public without a dagger strapped to the inside of her right thigh. Her courtly etiquette and refined speech hint at the sort of education available only to the upper classes. The sultry tone of her voice reveals a faint, Stromic accent, although she was clearly raised in Stormwind. Personality Thoroughly convinced that the end justifies the means, Erzsibet will not shrink from using any means necessary to acquirie knowledge and greater power. Despite being estranged from her family, being the daughter of an aristocrat still has its advantages--advantages she often exploits, such as unsupervised access to the Royal Library, and connections with some of the most powerful families in the Kingdom. Accused by a former paramour of being self-serving, manipulative, and thoroughly unscrupulous, her true motivations are seldom revealed until she has reached a particular goal. History Early Years Born on the family estate near Stormwind City, Erzsibet traveled extensively during her childhood, and had seen much of the Eastern Kingdoms by the time she came of age. Her mother, a native of the Arathi Highlands was the driving force behind such extensive travel, and her early introduction to society. When she traveled with her mother, Lady Annika's entire retinue, including Erzsibet's tutors traveled with them. As a result, by the time Erzsibet was of an age to marry, she was better educated than most, and thoroughly indoctrinated in the ways of polite society. Affinity For Magic During a summer visit with relatives of her mother in the Arathi Highlands, Erzsibet discovered that her aunt was not only an arcanist, but a practicing warlock. Intrigued and perhaps seduced by the power that came with magic, she began her studies at the age of just fourteen. By the age of sixteen, she had the skill of a practiced fire mage, but even that seemed quite trivial when compared to the power to bind a demonic entity to her own will. Thus began her pursuit of demonology, and the slow descent into corruption. The First of Many Minions Still a novice in the ways of demonology, Erzsibet was elated when she managed to summon an imp for the first time. Her excitement was soon over when she realized what a dreadful liability such creatures were, and spent many months simply training the uncooperative little monster to behave properly. As her power grew, so too did her curiosity until she found herself taking greater risks in summoning creatures far beyond her comprehension. Rumor has it that she lost some of her sanity during this phase, and when those closest to her began to question her intent, she quickly pushed them out of her life so that she might return to her pursuit of knowledge and power. Betrothal At her father's behest, Erzsibet was promised to a man more than twice her age--a wealthy aristocrat, and former counsellor to the Trollbanes. She was outraged when she learned of the betrothal, convinced that it would mean the end of her studies and a miserable life with a man she did not know. At twenty one, Erzsibet decided that marriage and children were the last thing she desired, and so she found a way to end the betrothal, albeit in a manner that was rather scandalous. Six months before the wedding was to take place, Erzsibet invited a childhood friend to spend an evening with her at the family's Stormwind house, knowing that her father would soon return from his duties in the house of nobles. She made certain to wear her most revealing gown, and quickly seduced her guest, knowing well that her intended would no longer want her if she was no longer a maiden. When her father returned from a long, miserable evening in the house of nobles, Count Janos discovered his daughter in flagrante delicto. Count Janos flew into a rage, and taking an antique longsword from a nearby display, chased Erzsibet's lover through the house, cornering him in the drawing room and running him through. Effectively ending her betrothal, that unfortunate young man would be the first of many lovers she would use to serve her own ends. Unfortunately, the incident had unforseen consequences. Unlike most aristocratic families, the Maras believed that an elder child should inherit, regardless of their sex. For having brought such dishonor to the family, Erzsibet would be disinherited in favor of her younger brother, and bannished to the family's cottage in Duskwood. Life in Duskwood It was in Duskwood, that Erzsibet was finally able to continue her studies without interruption, quickly discovering that to have lost her inheritance was a blessing. Because she was her mother's favorite, she would never want for money so long as Lady Annika lived, and with such a large cottage to herself, Erzsibet could concentrate her efforts on the mastery of her craft. Rumors - Fact or Fiction? "People tend to believe rumor, simply because it is far more exciting than the truth. Commoners are all too quick to believe the worst rumors regarding the aristocracy, because it takes their minds off of their own, dreadfully boring lives." Erzsibet Mara It is rumored that Erzsibet: *Has plotted to murder her younger brother. *Is a hedonist. *Is a witch. *Seduces and corrupts Light-worshippers. *Has more than one lover. *Was sired by a demon. *Has carnal relations with demons. *Has been manipulated by one of her demons. *Is possessed by a demon. *Is a demon in human form. *Has been corrupted by the destructive fel magic she practices. Category:Characters Category:Stormwind Human Category:Warlocks Category:House of Mara Category:Coven of Duskwood